humans_vs_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Odyssia
Map.jpg new-map_zpsd06017df (1).png Odyssia is a planet that is only limited by the imagination. Its lands are rule by both humans who seek out revenge and wrathful monsters fighting for power. To be updated Tsurara North A stark icy cold area with vast treeless plains where the subsoil is permanently frozen. Despite the crisp cold, humans, animals and monsters thrive in the Tsurara North. *'Tsurara Tundra' :: 'This icy tundra is an inhabitable wasteland. The whole tundra has few patches of cold mountains and smalls woods. Warmest times of the year reach a maximum of -15 degrees Fahrenheit. Creatures of the Tsurara tundra are without eyes and have massive amounts of fur or thick armor. *'Necropolis :: The city is a fortress of ice and cold stone. Virtually impossible to get to alive or without being frostbitten those who live there are often as cold as the ice itself. They keep to themselves amongst the snow. How they manage to survive lies mystery to many; rumored to have hot grounds deep beneath the snow, those who live here manage to survive the deadliest of creatures in their territory. Surrounded by the great amounts of ice and deadly terrain the city is impossible to see from any direction and lies in the center of the Tsurara Tundra. They do not communicate with the outside world. The large creatures that rule the land there do not use their sight but use their sense of body heat to find their prey. :: Beware of traveling too deep, with the death chill nights and the freezing daylight hours, survival is nearly impossible, even for those of the fire blood lines cannot survive as the temperatures chill you to the core. If one manages to make it to the city, they may find refuge or they may meet their grim fate, few have come back to speak of it. It is rumored however that in the city lies a castle created by the Mercer family blood line which provides warmth and shelter. *'Tsuki Mountains' :: This long strip of mountains covers the range of the Karuru Forest, Suna Desert, Barren Blades and Tsurara Tundra. Although majestic its steep cliffs can be rugged or you can wander in the woods of the mountains. Its oxygen level is low and that can wear any creature out swiftly. *'Yukimachi' :: Information on Yukimachi goes here *'Hangman's Peak' :: 'This large straight peak can be seen for almost 50 miles away. Lightning is in a constant surrounding the peak because of its high state of magnetism. Clouds never leave, yet rain rarely falls. *'Glassland Glacier :: 'Information on Glassland Glacier here :: Ghariana East Short description goes here. *'Suna Desert :: Scorching heat and shifting sands. Known for being a desert filled with ruins and its deadly bomb sand sharks; bomb sand sharks live deep within the sand and travel throughout the sand shifting, however when they die they explode in a pillar of sand. Suna is home of the Oasis Metropolis. *'Sunset City' :: Information on Sunset City goes here Anadoria Central Short description goes here. *'Sadeh' :: The molten rock that lies within Sadeh is in a constant state of churning and motion. Under this constant state of eruption and activity the ground is always shifting and creating new paths and new mountains and rivers of rock and waves of ash and smoke. *'Hiyake Volcano' :: This young birth volcano is always active, its constant heat and flumes of smoke keep an ever rich soil going over the land. The heat increases the power of the Enchanted Hot Springs, the red lights shining and lightning up in the night sky. *'Silver City' :: Information on Silver City goes here Komori South Short description goes here. *'Eurutel' :: Information on Eurutel goes here Lylissia West Short description goes here. *'Ashen Fields' :: Information on Ashen Fields goes here